


A Different Kind of Sick Fic

by subobscura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones has a hard life, Bones' work is never done, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subobscura/pseuds/subobscura
Summary: Bones doesn't have time for this ?$&*.





	

Bones ran the tricorder over himself and diagnosed a Terran influenza. Which was fucking weird, since they hadn't been on Terra in six months, but whatever. He inserted the full-spectrum antiviral cartridge into his hypospray and dosed himself, already turning towards his UI display to pull up the surgical simulation for the colonists they were transplanting. As primary public health officer, he'd also have to determine the epidemiology of his mystery flu, entailing cornering a bunch of Starfleet crew members who'd rather suffer walking pneumonia than get a damn shot. Joy. He didn't have time for this 'being sick' bullshit.


End file.
